iConfess
by Vivian Darkbloom 1995
Summary: Sam confesses her true feelings for Spencer. What does he say? Spam; rated "T" for content.


Samantha "Sam" Puckett knocks on the door of the Shays' apartment. "It's open!" Spencer Shay yells, so Sam swings open the door.

"Hey," Sam says. The living-room and kitchen are empty. Sam locks the door behind her. "Spencer?"

"In the bathtub!" he calls. "Why are you here?"

Sam's smile fades; she's slightly hurt. "I need a break from my mom."

"Why?"

"She and her new boyfriend. Noise—"

"Enough said," Spencer yells in reply. "I'll be out in a few minutes; go ahead and make yourself at home."

Sam opens the fridge and takes out a can of Spite. She opens the can, settles onto the couch, and turns on MTV.

**XOXO**

Spencer leaves the bathroom and sees his sister's best friend singing along to a song on TV. He smiles and lightly chucks her shoulder. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam smiles at the nickname. "Hey, Spence. Where's Carly?"

"On a date with Freddie." He reaches for the phone and glances at her. "You hungry?"

"When am I not?" Sam asks rhetorically.

Spencer laughs; she has a point. "Chinese food sound good?"

"Yeah," Sam says.

When the food arrives, Sam sets the bags on the kitchen table and Spencer reaches for his wallet. Sam smiles, thinking that if she and Spencer got together ordering food could be a nightly thing.

The delivery man hands Spencer the bill. "Do you take credit-cards?" Spencer asks.

"Not unless the order is over twenty dollars," the man says.

"Sam? Do you have any cash on you?" Spencer peeks at the bill. "I'm ten dollars short."

Sam reaches for her wallet. "I have two dollars and a handful of pennies."

The delivery guy looks at Spencer. "Sir, if you can't pay, I can't give you the food."

"Spencer," Sam says, "step away from the door. Mama's gonna take care of this."

**XOXO**

"I cannot believe you beat that guy with your butter sock," Spencer says as he opens cartons of food.

Sam shrugs. "Why not? I've beaten plenty of other people with it."

After dinner, Sam is helping put the leftover food in the fridge when her BlackBerry rings. She glances at Caller ID. "It's my mom. Can you excuse me?"

"Sure." Spencer jerks his head in the direction of the bathroom. "You can go in my bathroom if you want privacy."

**XOXO**

In Carly's bathroom on the second floor (she felt weird going in Spencer's bathroom), Sam answers her phone. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Pamela "Pam" Puckett asks.

"At the Shays' hanging with Spencer."

"Are you going to spend the night with Carly?"

"Carly's not here, Mom."

Pam is quiet for a minute. "You're hanging out with your best friend's brother, and Carly isn't even there? Do you think that's a wise idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You can deny this all you want, but you and I both know that you like him as more than a friend," Pam replies. "I know I haven't always been the best mother, but I want to make sure you know what you're doing. Spencer's thirteen years older than you."

"One of your boyfriends was twenty years older than you," Sam points out.

Pam sighs. "I'm an adult. I was an adult when I dated him. You're fifteen, Sam. If you two hook up, he can get in trouble for corrupting a minor."

"Mom. I don't think you have the right to start preaching to me about choices."

Pam sighs. "Just make sure you have condoms, Samantha."

**XOXO**

"Sorry that took so long," Sam says as she walks down the stairs. Spencer is playing a game on his phone. "My mom's a freak."

"I thought she never called you?" Spencer asks.

"Eh. Ever since Carly dragged us to therapy, we've been getting along a bit better. She checks up on me a bit more. She's trying to be a better mom." Sam looks over at Spencer, and thinks about how much she's liked him. Her crush on him began when she was nine.

Spencer goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He returns with two cans of Pepsi; he hands one to Sam.

Sam takes a deep breath. She decides to tell him. He's never been mean to her. He won't laugh. She grabs the remote control and switches off _Friends_. "Spence? We need to talk."

He looks at her. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something important. I need you to not make fun of me."

"Of course I won't make fun of you, Sam."

Sam looks at him. "Spencer, I love you. I've had a crush on you since I was nine; recently that crush has grown into love."

Spencer smiles at her. "I love you, too." He touches her wavy blonde hair. "You want to go out Saturday night?"

"Definitely. Cheesecake Factory?" Sam asks.

He nods and holds her hand. "It's a date."

**Sorry if the characters were OOC. Please review.**

**Vivian Darkbloom95**


End file.
